Elite Hun Soldiers
The Elite Hun Soldiers (also known as Elite Huns) are the secondary antagonists in Disney's 36th full-length animated feature film, Mulan. Though others are unnamed, they are distinctly different from each other in clothing and appearance. They are Shan Yu's lieutenants in the Hun army. The group consists of about five members (Zhencha as a scout, Sheshou as an archer, Lieren as a huntsman, and Bai and Bao as two bodyguards). Zhencha was voiced by Vincent Cassel, Sheshou was voiced by Jim Ward, Lieren was voiced by the late Russell Means, Bai was voiced by Ron Perlman, and Bao was voiced by Patrick Warburton. Role in the film The Elite Hun Soldiers are first seen in the film crossing over into China by using grappling hooks to climb onto the Great Wall. They attempt to stop an imperial Chinese soldier from escaping but said soldier manages to light a signal, thus allowing guards on the the other watch posts to light signals of their own to alert the country of the Huns' presence and to allow its military forces to mobilize. However, Shan Yu is ultimately unconcerned, being assured of his army's superiority. The Elite Hun Soldiers are later riding horseback across the countryside with the rest of the army, having destroyed a village in the course of their invasion. They are then all stopped by a signal from Shan Yu who (sensing something) directs his Elite Hun Soldiers to investigate. They certainly do so and find a pair of imperial scouts. They laugh at the claim by one of the scouts that the Emperor would stop them. After Shan Yu tells the scouts to go back and convey his message to the emperor, he turns to his archer soldier asking him how many men it takes to deliver a message. The archer readies his bow and arrow and darkly answers "one". This heavily implies that he murdered one of the scouts. The Elite Huns Soldiers are later seen awaiting their leader who has acquired a doll from his falcon, Hayabusa. Investigating the doll, they discover various components such as black pine, sulfur, and imperial horse fur on it. They deduce that the doll came from a village in the Tung-Shao pass where a section of the Imperial Army is prepared for their arrival. Though they tell Shan Yu that the army could easily avoid their enemies, he remains intent on heading straight through the pass in order to reach the Emperor as quickly as possible. Complying with his wishes, they attack and crush the imperial forces with ease and slaughter the innocent villagers. Though this conflict is unseen, they apparently leave no survivors nor did they suffer any casualties. Later, the Elite Huns alongside Shan Yu and the rest of the army ambush and prepare to finish off Li Shang's remaining contingent of soldiers after Mushu accidentally fired a cannon causing them to give away their position. However, they (along with the other Hun soldiers) are buried alive when Mulan uses a cannon to set off an avalanche. However, they survive, emerging from the snow alongside Shan Yu. Seeing they are near the Imperial City, he leads them onward to accomplish their goal. Mulan witnesses this and flees to the city to warn the citizens. The Hun soldiers infiltrate the city during an impressive celebration honoring Li Shang's soldiers by hiding within a Chinese dragon costume. Witnessing Hayabusa retrieve Shan Yu's sword and return it to the Hun leader, who is atop a roof, they burst out of the costume and take the Emperor hostage, easily dispatching his guards. They deliver him to Shan Yu, who orders them to keep watch outside the door. Mulan (with the help of Li Shang and Yao, Ling, and Chien Po) attempts a rescue mission by disguising herself and the trio as concubines as Shang awaits the opportunity to breach the door. One of the Huns is quick to fall for the ruse, even after Ling accidentally drops an apple he is using for a breast, though the others are both suspicious and repulsed by the trio's masculine appearance. The group breaks cover and quickly subdues the Huns, allowing Shang to go to the Emperor's rescue. The Emperor is returned to the palace and Shan Yu is killed by Fa Mulan. The Huns' fate following Shan Yu's death was unspecified, but since none of their injuries appeared to be very dangerous and fatal, it can be very likely that they were arrested for their crimes. Personality The Elite Hun Soldiers are eventually stronger than the other Hun soldiers. They are very cruel, savage, violent, powerful, traitorous, and manipulative, so they can survive the avalanche. For the other henchmen, they are surprisingly more watchful, observant, and penetrative, as they can detect different components on a doll and deduce where it came from and that the army is waiting for them there. Trivia *Bai's voice actor, Ron Perlman also did Xibalba from the 2014 computer-animated film by 20th Century Fox, The Book of Life. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Barbarian Category:Military Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Imprisoned Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Egotist Category:Vandals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wrathful Category:Anarchist Category:Usurper Category:Destroyers Category:Malefactors Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Oppressors Category:Genocidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Inconclusive Category:Sadists Category:Teams Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Partners in Crime Category:Deceased Category:Enforcer Category:Traitor Category:Thugs Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Opportunists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Supremacists